Just a Celebrity Of Mine
by AvisPatronis
Summary: Ron's jealousy has been mistaken, and perhaps its better that way. But what is he supposed to do when the fantasies that were never supposed to happen come to knock on his door? RW/VK, rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was frustrating, really… but in the end, it all worked out for the best. Hermione was going mad over a celebrity, and with Ron's jealousy, it was automatically assumed that, due to their past history, he was jealous of Viktor Krum. Who wouldn't be, really? Viktor Krum was a celebrity. His jaw was strong and his eyes were deep, he spoke rarely but when he did, everyone wanted to know what he had to say. His body was the impressive part, really. The body of an athlete, and of someone who had to keep in shape or take the risk of falling hundreds of feet from the air.

No, Ron couldn't really blame anyone for thinking that he was jealous of Viktor Krum, especially when he started to show interest in Hermione Granger. And that brought him back to the original problem, didn't it? Everyone thought that his issue with Hermione and Viktor was due to his want… his NEED for Hermione Granger. A want, and need that Ron, never, in his life, had agreed to. He did love Hermione. With all his heart, but, in the end, he loved her in the way that he loved Ginny. She was his sister, not his lover. But seeing her dancing like that… smiling and laughing, with Viktor Krum… it had broken his heart.

He had wanted Krum for years.

Since he first started to pay attention to the sport of Quidditch, really. Viktor Krum was always there; his face spread on posters, proud and refined, an intense stare magnifying those amazingly blue eyes… He had spent nights in his room just staring at those eyes from the back of a sports magazine, and thinking nothing of it when, really, how normal was that? That must have meant he was gay, really. But so what? People made such big deals over liking other men, or other women. As if it was some life-changing occurrence. Not for Ron… so he was physically attracted to a man. He had been physically attracted to females before, also, and he thought that this was no ones business other than his own. It was only a fantasy after all. Not even a fantasy… it was only a little dream that he had once in a while. Viktor Krum could have whomever he wanted; Ronald Weasley wasn't going to be a part of that.

But apparently Hermione Granger was…

These thoughts had been clouding Ron's head for days. Weeks, even, ever since this bloody tournament had started. But now, he was staring down at his plate, his thoughts slowly drifting further and further away into the fantasy… dream, which he was having.

"Ron."

Even if Viktor Krum was interested in men, look at the men that he could get. Ron wasn't even a blip on the attractive radar scale-

"RON."

Ronald jumped when his name was practically screamed into his ear and he looked around, seeing the face of Harry staring at him as if he had three heads. He frowned, annoyed to be pulled from his thoughts. "WHAT, Harry? Are you bleeding? Is something burning down?"

"Well thankfully I'm not because you would just have dazed off and ignored me anyway! Oh, by the way, hope it's not too much trouble, my leg is just MISSING." Harry had snapped back in a retort with just as much sarcasm, and Ron looked at him sheepishly before sighing.

"I'm sorry, mate, I just… I've been thinkin' a lot lately." The redhead explained a bit lamely, and he glanced down at his plate again before he began to eat whatever was left. He could feel Harry's confused eyes on him… perhaps telling his best friend that he was thinking was a bad idea. Thinking wasn't normally something that Ron bragged about. He quickly continued. "I just… you know. 'Bout 'Mione with… Krum and all that." It seemed like the right thing to say. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know why you keep beating yourself up over this Ron…" His friend answered, muttering softly, "she's happy, yeah, but hey, they're not even that serious yet, maybe she's just… you know… DATING… I heard that girls like to do that sometimes. Dunno why…" Harry lazily stabbed his plate with his fork. "Sounds like a bunch of wasted time if you ask me…"

There it was again. Even Harry had thought that Ron was interested in Hermione… but he didn't correct him. Denying it would just make it look ten times worse than what it already was… he nodded, knowing that Harry's thoughts were probably on Cho Chang now, the raven haired girl over at the Ravenclaw table. Ron was going to answer, but before he could, a small owl, one unfamiliar to Ron, flew in alone from the outside, and dropped a small note in Ron's already empty plate.

The boy looked up, as if to see its sender floating there in mid air from where the owl had entered, before he looked back down at the note and he studied the outside of it. There was no writing or signature, so he opened it, only to find four words, hastily scribbled on the, what felt like, expensive parchment.

'Meet me in library.'

He stared at it, awkwardly, and for a moment thought that it was possibly meant for Harry. Harry WAS the popular one these days… But owls rarely, if ever, made mistakes like that. And with Ron's hair so shockingly contrasting to Harry's, it was more likely that the note was meant for him.

"What is it?" Harry had looked over Ron's shoulder, staring at the letter in interest, before he frowned a bit. "…Looks a little tricky, you gunna go?"

Ron nodded, before even considering the consequences. "Yeah. I mean, it would be important, right?" Besides, Ron wasn't Harry. He didn't have to worry for his life on a regular basis… sometimes, for Ron, a trip to the library was just that, a trip to the library. Not a trip to the library with some surprise attack and epic battle along the way. But Harry seemed to understand that… his friend nodded, and muttered an understandable 'be careful' before their conversation had moved elsewhere.

No matter what they spoke of, from the recent Quidditch match against Hufflepuff to the god awful cologne that Snape was wearing last potions class, Ron's mind had wandered back to that letter. He seemed to be in no rush… he was going to finish his lunch, of course, before he went, but his curiosity was still at its peak. Finally, when they had finished, Ron moved to his feet and he began to travel through the Great Hall, up the stairs and to the library.

It was all quiet when he entered, as usual, and it wasn't until he was IN there that he realized… where in the library was he supposed to be? He frowned, and he looked around but he saw no familiar faces, and no one seemed to show any interest in the fact that Ronald Weasley had arrived at the library without being paid to do so. He walked in and started to browse the sections, walking up and down bookshelves and trying to find someone who could possibly have wanted to talk to him.

It wasn't until he was in the Necromancy section did he feel a soft tap on his shoulder, and when Ron turned around his jaw had dropped and his knees went weak.

There he stood. Viktor Krum, in all his rugged, handsome glory, those intense eyes that Ron had stared at so often finally staring directly back at him… they were alone in the aisle, and Ron couldn't help but look around, seeing if anyone was close. No matter how attractive Viktor was, he was still intimidating…

"You… are Ron Veasley." The deep, gruff voice was quiet, but it still seemed to echo through Ron's head like a thousand drums beating against his brain… he breathed heavily, blushing hotly before he nodded, unable to say anything just yet. Viktor was eyeing him… and he wasn't trying to hide it. He seemed to be sizing Ron up for some reason, before he continued.

"You are vriend ov… 'Eermeone…" He seemed to struggle past Hermione's name, and, despite the intensity of Viktor's voice, Ron couldn't help but smile a little… it was endearing, really. But he nodded, and the realization had dawned on him after he did… this was about Hermione. Well, of course it was, what would he have expected it to be about? Viktor was obviously the one who called him here… he didn't seem like the kind of man to go up to you on a whim.

"Eez okay ef you vriend of 'Eermeone. …But you only stay vriend. No more. Yes?" The athlete stared Ron down, waiting for him to say that he understood before Ron finally nodded, his throat dry and head spinning. That's what this was… it was Viktor telling him to stay away from Hermione romantically. So he was interested in her…Ron wasn't really surprised. It was to be expected… They had spent a lot of time together lately after all and-

"I 'ave to go practeece vor games. … I vant see you 'ere tomorrow, at seven, yes?"

That was weird. Why would Viktor want to see Ron at seven here tomorrow if he had already agreed to stay away from Hermione romantically? He was thinking about this for too long, apparently, because Viktor's look grew impatient and Ron nodded quickly to show that he was attentive.

"I… Yes! Yes, tomorrow at… at seven…"

This wasn't real. Viktor Krum wanted to see him tomorrow? But why…? Why did he want to see him TODAY? Questions didn't really seem to matter to Viktor… he was smiling, seemingly pleased with being agreed with, and his large hand patted Ron on the shoulder. He hated himself for how hotly he had blushed at such a simple touch, and such a soft smile…. But he nodded when Viktor did, and he watched the man turn to hurry off, getting ready for his practice. "T…Tomorrow at seven…!" Ron called after him weakly, and he felt his heartbeat race a bit… he didn't know what this was about. Possibly to finish his threat about Hermione… but Ron didn't care. Tomorrow at seven, he was going to be alone with Viktor Krum in the aisle… and that was good enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The seconds crawled that day. Ron had trouble getting to sleep the night before, and when he woke up he realized he still had at least eleven agonizing hours to wait before he could meet Viktor in the library. A voice in his head told him that he was foolish for being so excited. It seemed desperate, really, to be excited to see someone just to be threatened about getting too close to a girl. Ron argued with himself all day, trying to curb his enthusiasm and remind himself that Viktor was trying to put him in his place, and celebrity or not he had no right to tell Ron what he was and wasn't allowed to do. Despite his efforts to divert his attention from his excitement, to try and feel frustrated or angry, he couldn't help but stare at the slowly shifting sand in the hourglass of each class he entered. Harry knew something was going on, he kept trying to gain Ron's attention throughout the day and Ron noticed him staring at least four times since breakfast. He finally said something during lunch.

"What happened in the library yesterday?"

Ron almost dropped his fork. "…What do you mean?"

Harry gave him a look, one that said he wasn't in the mood to play the 'I don't know what you're talking about' game. "I mean you've been daydreaming all day, did something happen? Who ended up sending the letter?"

Ron stabbed around his plate, unable to meet his best mate in the eye. Harry waited patiently for his response, and when it came it was a grumbled whisper. "It was Viktor Krum. He wanted to talk to me about Hermione." Ron couldn't see, but he could practically feel the look that Harry had on his face.

"He wanted to talk to you about Hermione? …Well what in the bloody hell does he have to talk to you about her for, your friendship with her is none of his business."

"He told me that it was fine if we were friends, I just couldn't start dating her." Ron continued, but despite his intentions that didn't seem to be what Harry wanted to hear.

"Why does he think he can tell you who you can and can't date? That's ridiculous."

Ron half-shrugged, still staring down at his plate and pushing his mashed potatoes into little piles. "Maybe he just really fancies her." He tried to excuse, his stomach tightening into an uncomfortable knot. Harry seemed to have picked up on his discomfort, and he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder with a sympathetic frown.

"I'm sorry, mate. …Must be hard."

"It is." Is all Ron managed to say, because how do you explain to your best mate the feeling of having the person you fantasized and idolized tell you that he pretty much wanted you out of his way? His eyes rose to the enchanted ceiling above them, and when he saw how dark it was getting he suddenly stood. "I have to go."

Harry blinked, looking taken aback at the sudden dismissal. "Where?" He asked in confusion as Ron collected his things. Ron considered telling him about the library but decided against it; didn't know why, but he felt like it was something he should keep to himself.

"I've got to do this bloody essay for Snape before he cuts my eyes out. I dunno how late I'll be, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He waved, and Harry waved back half-heartedly before muttering a confused goodbye. Ron disappeared from the Great Hall, making his way to the library. He had been looking forward to this all day, unable to get Viktor out of his head, but now that he was on his way to meet him he felt himself suddenly filling with doubt. What if he really was just clarifying his threat about Hermione? What if he was trying to get information out of Ron about Harry?

What if he didn't show?

Ron almost wanted to turn around and run up the stairs to the common room, forget all about Viktor Krum and the possible disappointment he'd receive, but with a head held high he found himself strolling into the library and receiving a stupefied look from Pince. Seeing Ronald in the library twice in a row in one week must have been a similar feeling to witnessing a unicorn.

Ron weaved through the aisles until he finally stopped in the same section as the night before, leaning his back against the book case and sinking down to sit on the dusty floor. And he waited.

And waited.

…And waited.

Almost a half hour must have passed before Ron finally gave into the sinking sensation into the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to show… either he had changed his mind or forgotten, Ron wasn't sure which one it was and didn't think he really wanted to know. "Bloody idiot, Ron…" He mumbled it to himself a few times. "You're a bloody idiot. Yes you are, you're a bloody moron." He stood slowly, brushing off his tattered robes and bending to grab his books. He didn't know what he was expecting, really. Viktor Krum was a busy man, much too busy for someone like Ron. Perhaps he was with Hermione. The thought had just ran through his brain when a large figure skidded into the aisle, almost knocking Ron down as it grabbed onto a bookshelf in the effort to stop its momentum.

Viktor Krum stood before him soaked, covered in quidditch gear and breathing heavily as if he ran all the way from the pitch. Ron must have looked lost, and rightfully so, because Viktor swallowed hard and forced out breathless words.

"I-I am l-late…" His voice was a rasp, heavy and yet strong eyes trained on Ron's face. It took a moment for Ron to realize he was nodding, staring at the man wide-eyed and confused.

"Y-Yeah, you're a little late, it's alright-"

"I am sorry-"

"No, it's fine, I-"

"Eez kind ov you. To 'ave vaited…"

Ron almost blushed at that. "…It's fine, I didn't have anywhere else to be…" Viktor nodded and they both fell silent for a few moments, allowing the quidditch player to catch his breath before he finally continued.

"Eez- Karkarov, he eez very…" He paused, struggling to think of the right word, "streekt."

Ron blinked. "Strict?"

"Yes, yes, streekt. I vas practeecink, he kept me very late. I am very sorry…" The remorse in Viktor's eyes caught Ron off-guard, and suddenly he was wondering if this was about Hermione at all. He offered Viktor a shy smile in the effort to calm his concerns.

"It's really okay. I wasn't waiting for too long…" It was a lie, but it seemed to sooth Viktor's nerves, and the man gave a rare smile in return. It made Ron's knees weak. "What did you want to talk about?"

Viktor hesitated at the question and looked down at his attire, frowning. "I vanted to change clothink, but I deedn't 'ave time… " Ron was surprised to hear him sound a little nervous. "I vas vonderink if you vanted get dreenk vith me? Or maybe just go for valk…"

Ron almost dropped his books at the offer, but answered before he could arrange the words from his head to his mouth. "'Dbegreat! I mean yeah, that would be really nice!" He sounded a little too eager, perhaps, but he didn't care. The further they got into conversation the more it seemed like this wasn't about Hermione at all. It seemed, almost, as if Viktor just wanted to speak with him. He made a mental note not to get too excited but it floated away quickly when Viktor's face lit up at Ron's acceptance.

"Vonderful, ve can valk 'round lake, perhaps? Eez nice night out, no more rain." It was an absolutely miserable night out, Ron knew. It was probably freezing.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They had walked together to the common room for Ron to rush in and drop his books, carefully making sure he wasn't seen by Harry or Hermione before meeting Viktor out in the corridor. When they finally got to the front doors of the school and stepped out Ron could feel the icy chill of winter already burning at his face, not yet cold enough for snow but enough to make him wrap his scarf tighter around his neck. Viktor, however, seemed completely comfortable in the chill, his clothing somehow already dry after only a half hour of running inside the school soaking wet. Ron heard that some of the World Cup grade gear was charmed against extreme weather conditions, and apparently, it was true.

When they walked they were silent for a bit, their shoes sloshing on wet grass the only sound that filled the air around them. Finally, Viktor broke the quiet.

"You are vriend ov 'Eermeone? Vor 'ow longk?"

Ron felt a little awkward at the question. "A few years now, since first year." He responded, shrugging a little and glancing up at Viktor. His features were strong and intimidating, but his voice was soft enough to be comforting. "You like her?"

If Ron didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Viktor had blushed. Perhaps it was just the way the dim light hit his skin. "She eez nice girl." He responded. Ron nodded, but Viktor continued. "Eez good vriend."

Ron felt his heart sink a little. "Yeah, she's a good friend."

"No." Viktor stopped walking for a moment and waited for Ron to stop beside him and turn to face him before making deliberate eye contact, as if trying to make a certain point. "Eez good vriend. Eez only good vriend." Ron blinked a few times and Viktor nodded at him, as if feeling like he had made something transparently clear, before he began to walk again. Ron hurried to fall into stride beside him again.

"Only a friend?" He tried to clarify, and when Viktor nodded Ron felt a mixture of relief and confusion all at once. "Oh." The fell into silence again, and Ron wrapped his arms around himself against the cold. Another few moments passed. "So why did you want to talk to me?"

Viktor frowned a little. "Eez- I thought eet vas obvious." He looked over at Ron who must have still looked confused, because he frowned a little. "Cold?"

Ron blinked. "What?"

"Are you cold?" Viktor gestured to Ron's scarf and the way he had wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh- oh, yeah, I little. I'm okay thoug-" Before Ron could finish his thought Viktor had shifted closer. His large arm wrapped its way around Ron's thin shoulders to pull him closer, and although they were practically the same height Ron suddenly felt very small in Viktor's hold. His cheeks were red and he could feel his ears burning as he hesitantly shifted into Viktor's body, and suddenly it was a little too warm. "You don't have to-"

"I vant to." Viktor cut him off, holding Ron tightly as they walked together before returning to his previous question. "I vanted to take valk vith you. I like beingk around you, Ronald Veasley." He looked at Ron and offered a weak smile, one that Ron returned despite his burning face.

"I like being around you too." He finally choked out. Was this a game? Some sort of joke? Ron half expected Harry and Hermione to jump out from behind a tree and point at him, laughing at how ridiculous he was being. But there was no one out there but he and Viktor, so he could only assume that this was very, very real.

"I vould like to know you vell." Viktor continued hesitantly, his hold tightening. "Ve can maybe go out? Eez veekend."

"You mean like a date?" He almost winced at how hopeful he sounded, but Viktor smiled and gave him a shy nod. Ron grinned from ear to ear, and he nodded in return with much more enthusiasm. "That sounds awesome. Tomorrow?"

"Eez good vor me."

"I'll meet you on the pitch."

"Good. Ve vill go to village vith each other." Both of their tones were lightening as they worked past nerves, and Ron even took the chance to rest his head on Viktor's shoulder. He allowed it.

They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing in particular, Ron's family and Viktor's teammates. When they parted ways Viktor very properly kissed Ron on the back of the hand, and it took everything inside of him not to swoon instantly at the sensation of it. He considered waking Harry up immediately to tell him everything but decided against it, instead collapsing into bed with a grin and leaning up every so often to watch the Durmstrang ship float serenely on the surface of the lake.

* * *

**Hey everyone!** First of all, I know. I know I haven't updated this in literally years, and I'm sorry about that. I had forgotten about it, attempted to do a one shot and threw it up a tad bit early, and I was shocked at the response I got. It was a little intimidating, the expectation of continuing my story, I had never posted anything before.

I have a lot more free time now so I decided that I'm going to continue with this one. I don't really know where it's going but hopefully you guys enjoy where it is so far!

Also, another little note. I'm sorry about Viktor's accent, I'm probably not writing it very accurately, it's only how I see it in my head. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter in his point of view. Thanks for reading!


End file.
